Im Perfeito Casamento
by Rute Riddle
Summary: Todos querem um casamento perfeito, e era o que Ginevra queria. Mas o casamento dela com Draco Malfoy....foi imprevisivel.....Terá sido perfeito? [Continuaçao de A primeira vez que amamos]


**Short de Rute Riddle  
****Humor/Romance**

_**(Im)Perfeito Casamento**_

"_-Sim…do vosso casamento."  
_"_-Como assim casamento? Nós não vamos casar."  
_"_-Não?"  
_"_-Claro que não Zabini."  
_"_-Tu acreditas nisso?" – indagou o moreno levantando-se da mesa em seguida.  
_"_-É claro que sim….jamais me casarei. Serei solteiro para….sempre."_

Sorriu ao lembrasse daquela conversa que tivera há anos atrás com Blaise. Na verdade, há 4 anos atrás, e em quatro anos muita coisa mudara na vida dele. Mas a principal mudança iria ocorrer no dia seguinte.  
Sentou-se em cima da cama, olhando para o fato que estava pendurado na parte de fora do armário. Suspirou. Iria casar. No dia seguinte iria casar.  
Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do tremendo disparate que fizera dois meses antes. O disparate que mudara sua vida para sempre.

Flashback:

"-GINEVRA!" – gritava ele. Eram 4 da manhã, ele encontrava-se em frente da Toca, com uma garrafa de Fire Whisky na mão. Não se lembrava de muito, apenas da zanga que tivera com a sua ruiva, que por isso saíra com o Zabini, acabara num bar, e agora só queria vê-la.  
"-GINEVRA!" – berrou mais uma vez, o que fez a luz do quarto dela acender-se, e ela abriu a janela.  
"-Draco, o que estás aqui a fazer?" – perguntou ela surpresa, mas não com um tom muito elevado.  
"-TENS QUE FALAR MAIS ALTO, NÃO TE OUÇO!" – gritou ele cambaleando.  
"-Mas que raio é isto?" – indagou uma voz furiosa.  
"-Nada Ron. Volta para o teu quarto." – Respondeu Ginny, fechando a janela do quarto em seguida.  
"-GINEVRA VOLTA!"  
"-Vai para casa Draco. Falamos amanhã. Vai antes que acorde a casa toda."

"-Tarde demais querida." – Disse sua mãe que estava à porta do seu quarto.  
"-Vês o que fizeste? Vai para casa Draco."  
"-NÃO!"  
"-Apenas vai. Nós falamos amanhã."

"-Mas afinal o que teu namorado faz aqui a estas horas?" – indagou Arthur.  
"-Nós tivemos uma zanga, nada de especial, e como ele gosta fazer papel de imbecil está lá em baixo. Enfim….não se incomodem, ele vai embora. VAI PARA CASA DRACO!" – gritou ela antes de voltar a fechar a janela.

"-CASA COMIGO GINEVRA!" – Gritou ele rapidamente.

A janela voltou-se a abrir e ele viu sua ruiva inclinada a olhar para si muito surpresa.

"-O que é que disseste?"  
"-QUERO CASAR CONTIGO. CASAS COMIGO?"  
"-Não brinques com uma coisa dessas Malfoy."  
"-NÃO ESTOU A BRINCAR."

"-Mas porque é que ele continua a berrar?" – indagou Ron.  
"-Cala-te." – Disseram Ginny e Molly em conjunto.  
"-TU queres MESMO casar COMIGO?"  
"-SIM GINEVRA!" – respondeu ele, o que fez a ruiva sorrir e afastar-se da janela rapidamente. – "ONDE FOSTE?"

"-Estou aqui." – Respondeu assim que abriu a porta da Toca.  
Ele sorriu, e em seguida viu-a correr até si, e ela saltou para o seu colo, o que o fez cambalear e cair no chão.  
"-Tu estás bêbado?"  
"-Claro que estou. Mas afinal casas comigo?"  
"-SIM!" – gritou ela beijando-o em seguida.

Fim do flashback

Aquela noite fora realmente má. Não bastava tê-la pedido em casamento, como os pais dela estavam presentes, e como ele não tinha sorte nenhuma nessa noite também Ron e Hermione estava na Toca com os gémeos bebés. E claro que o maldito Weasley aproveitara aquela situação para a usar contra ele. Quantas vezes naquelas semanas ele não ria na sua cara, imitando-o a pedir Ginevra em casamento?

Maldito Weasley.

Maldita bebida.

….

"-Mas não estás a dormir?"  
"-Não consigo mãe." – Respondeu olhando o imaculado vestido branco que estava estendido sobre a sua cama.  
"-Ansiosa?"  
"-Ansiosa, nervosa, enjoada, assustada. Acho que isso tudo e mais alguma coisa."  
"-Tens que ter calma, vai correr tudo bem."  
"-Eu espero que sim, durante estes últimos dois meses eu não pensei em mais nada senão no casamento. Espero que tudo corra bem. Quero um casamento perfeito."  
"-Terás um casamento perfeito." – Disse Molly saindo do quarto.  
"-Sim. Só espero que Draco apareça." – Murmurou para si sorrindo.  
...

"-Bom dia!" – disse entrando no quarto sem bater à porta.  
"-Mas que raio! Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer para bateres antes de entrares."  
"-Mau humor hoje Draco? Mas é o teu casamento."  
"-Não me digas. E eu não estou com mau humor….estou…..nervoso."  
"-O grande Draco Malfoy nervoso."  
"-Claro que estou nervoso, afinal vou casar."  
"-Bem….tens que te aclamar. Onde tens as alianças?"  
"-Porquê?"  
"-Tua mãe pediu-mas. No Salão está lá a Fleur e a filha, e como ela vai ser a menina das alianças."  
"-Certo. Então as alianças estão…."

Draco calou-se abruptamente e voltou-se para o moreno em choque.

"-O que foi Draco?"  
"-Eu….eu….oh não!"  
"-O que raio se passa?"  
"-Ontem, era para ter ido buscar as alianças à loja."  
"-Como assim, eras? Tu não foste buscar as alianças à loja?"  
"-Esqueci-me. Eu esqueci-me de ir buscar as alianças."  
"-OK! Respira Draco, nós vamos resolver"  
"-Vamos? Como? Diz-me como Zabini?"  
"-Então….vamos os dois à loja num instante."  
"-Claro, é uma hipótese. Vamos logo então!" – disse ele saindo o quarto, e correndo escadas abaixo.

"-Olá tio."  
"-Wow." – Disse parando, olhando para a menina loira de olhos azuis que o fitava. – "Sim?"  
"-Sou eu, a Adel."  
"-Eu sei. O que queres?"  
"-As alianças da tia Ginny?"  
"-Sabes….eu vou buscá-las."

"-Como assim Draco?" – indagou a voz de sua mãe mesmo atrás de si. – "Tu não devias de ter as alianças contigo?"  
"-Bem….sim. mas é que….eu esqueci-me de as ir buscar. Então, vou lá agora."  
"-Como é que tu esqueceste de ir buscar as alianças?"  
"-Esquecendo. Agora, deixa-me ir. Tenho que ir rápido antes que chegue atrasado, e eu não posso chegar atrasado ao meu próprio casamento."

Ele e Blaise correram porta fora, e assim que ambos chegaram ao pé do carro, Draco sentiu algo húmido cair no seu cabelo. Olhou para cima apenas para ver alguns flocos de neve.

"-Oh não! Não vai nevar. Não pode. Mas porque é que decidimos casar no Inverno?" – indagou irritado entrando no carro.

….

Deixou o vestido em cima da cama, enquanto pegava numa toalha e caminhava até à casa de banho, para tomar um banho relaxante. Ela precisava mesmo de um banho relaxante.  
Sentia-se nervosa. Na verdade ela achava que estava a ter algo muito parecido com um ataque de pânico. Afinal, se aquilo não fosse um ataque de pânico ela não sabia o que mais poderia ser. Vomitara de manhã o pequeno-almoço devido aos nervos, não dormira nada durante a noite, começara o dia a gritar com Hermione quando esta a mandou despachar-se. Aquilo certamente era um ataque de pânico.

Suspirou, antes de inspirar profundamente e se deitar na banheira. Estava com a cabeça debaixo de água e por alguns segundos ela sentiu-se desligada do mundo. Tinha que fazer aquilo mais vezes.  
Voltou ao de cima assim que sua deixou de ter resistência. Suspirou novamente, fechando os olhos.

Certamente que iria correr tudo bem. Certo?

Saiu da banheira e enrolou-se na toalha, ouvindo logo depois risos no seu quarto. Certamente algum dos seus sobrinhos.  
Assim que saiu da casa de banho percebeu que tudo o que tivera de manhã não era um ataque de pânico, pois nada se comparava ao que estava a sentir naquele momento enquanto olhava para Amélia, a sua afilhada de 4 anos, que estava perto do seu vestido de noiva. Mas o pior é que ela tinha uma vela na mão.

"-Amélia. Afasta-te do vestido." – Disse sentindo o coração bater violentamente contra o peito.  
A menina olhou para si, enquanto Pandora e Christopher riam.  
"-Mamã disse pa eu te trazer a vela."  
"-Ok querida, mas pousa a vela em cima da mesa da tia, não a metas ao pé do vestido." – Murmurou enquanto caminhava até á menina. Mas para que é que ela iria querer uma vela.

Suspirou, vendo Amélia voltar-se lentamente com a vela, voltar-se para a mesa, para longe do vestido. E foi então que Christopher se levantou, e cambaleou enquanto tentava dar alguns passinhos.

Ginny viu tudo em câmara lenta. Christopher cambalear contra as pernas da prima mais velha, o que fez Amélia cair para trás, soltar a vela e esta cair em cima do vestido.

"-NÃO!" – gritou em pânico, correndo até à cama. – "O MEU VESTIDO NÃO!" – Gritou, pegando num jarro de água e atirando-o para cima da pequena chama que estava no vestido.

A porta do quarto foi aberta, e Molly e Hermione entraram de rompante, vendo Ginevra de joelhos em cima da cama a olhar para o buraco que o vestido tinha.

"-Mas…como?"  
"-Foi minha culpa….a vela caiu da minha mão. Estraguei o vestido da tia." – Disse Amélia fungando e começando a chorar em seguida.  
"-Meu vestido!" – murmurou a ruiva pegando nela lentamente.  
"-Meninos, vamos para a cozinha." – Disse Hermione, pegando Christopher e Pandora pela mão, e seguindo Amélia que já havia saído do quarto.

"-Ginny!" – chamou Molly.  
"-O meu vestido de noiva está arruinado Mamã. Mas porque raio a Penélope pediu à filha para me trazer uma vela? Porque raio, eu quereria uma vela?"  
"-Qualquer coisa relacionada com uma tradição de família dela."  
"-A tradição de família dela estragou o meu vestido de noiva." – Disse a ruiva irritada. – "E agora mãe? Como é que eu vou casar? COMO?"  
"-Calma querida, vamos arranjar uma maneira." – Respondeu Molly. – "Hermione, precisamos de ti!" – gritou em seguida.

….

"-Demoramos muito?" – indagou Blaise.  
"-É a decima vez que me perguntas isso desde que saímos de casa. E não, não demoramos muito."  
"-Boa, é que estou a ficar nervoso."  
"-Tu estás a ficar nervoso? Tu estás a ficar nervoso? Tu? O casamento é MEU! As alianças são MINHAS! Eu é que tenho que estar nervoso! EU! Mas não estou pois não? Não me estás a ver nervoso pois não? Pois não?"  
"-Não! Claro que não." – Respondeu Blaise olhando assustado para o loiro que conduzia o mais rápido possível até à loja das alianças.  
"-É ali, na esquina." – Disse animado, antes de parar o carro rapidamente.

Draco e Blaise saíram do carro e entraram rapidamente na loja.

"-Bom dia."  
"-Sim. Vim buscar as alianças que estão no nome de Draco Malfoy!" – disse o loiro rapidamente.  
"-Claro! Espere só um minuto, volto já."  
"-Bem, 10 da manhã, o casamento é só as 15 da tarde. Vamos chegar a tempo não te preocupes."  
"-Ainda bem. Acho que Ginevra não me perdoaria se faltasse ao meu próprio casamento."  
"-Achas? Eu tenho a certeza."

Draco fitou-o mortalmente o que fez o moreno sorrir e voltar-se para a porta por onde o ourives tinha entrado segundos antes.

"-Aqui estão." – Disse aparecendo à frente de Draco.  
"-Graças a Merlim."  
"-Vamos para casa?"  
"-Sim, e rápido. Antes que a Fleur diga à Ginevra que eu me tinha esquecido das alianças."

Blaise riu, saindo da loja em seguida. Assim que chegou à rua parou, olhando para o céu cinzento.

"-Está a nevar cada vez mais." – Disse ele.  
"-Pois, mas isso não me vai atrasar. Ouviste? Não vai mesmo."  
"-Claro que não."

….

"-E agora, o que é fazemos? Não há nada que possamos fazer, pois não!"  
"-É…não há mesmo Ginny." – Concordou a morena sentando-se na cama da amiga.  
"-Tenho o casamento arruinado. Completamente. E a culpa é toda de uma vela……."  
"-Calma filha."  
"-Como queres que eu tenha calma, mãe? O meu vestido de noiva está arruinado."  
"-Hermione não há mesmo nada, que possamos fazer?"  
"-Não, o buraco é grande, e o tipo de tecido não dá para remendar com magia. Não há mesmo nada, que possamos fazer."  
"-OK! Eu vou….eu vou fazer algo."  
"-Vais fazer o quê Ginny?" – indagou Molly vendo a filha levantar-se da cama e correr até ao armário da roupa.  
"-Algo mãe, a verdade é que eu não vou faltar ao meu casamento. Nem que para isso tenha que ir de calças e camisa. Mas eu vou ao meu casamento."  
"-Acabei de ter uma ideia." – Disse Hermione o que fez as duas ruivas olharem para ela. – "E não vai ser necessário nem calças nem camisas."

….

"-Mas era só o que me faltava." – Resmungou parando o carro atrás de outro carro.  
"-Mas…não me digas que há trânsito num domingo de manhã?"  
"-Parece que sim Blaise. E o pior é que os minutos continuam a passar."

Blaise suspirou, encostando a cabeça à cabeceira do banco do carro.

"-Temos que arranjar outra maneira de chegar-mos até à Mansão."  
"-Achas?"  
"-Pois….mas o tempo está cada vez pior."  
"-Raios! Raios! Raios! É o meu casamento."  
"-Pensava que não querias casar."  
"-Se eu não quisesse casar imbecil não a tinha pedido em casamento. Ok, eu estava bêbado, e possivelmente não o teria feito se não estivesse, mas mesmo assim, tive dois meses para me habituar à ideia, e a verdade é que agora até gosto da ideia. Eu quero casar-me."

Blaise riu, antes de Draco dar a volta com o carro e sair de trás dos carros que estavam parados.

"-Mas o que estás a fazer?"  
"-Eu não vou atrasar-me para o meu casamento."  
"-Sim, mas….mas estás a ir em sentido contrário."  
"-Situações extremas, medidas extremas." – Murmurou o loiro.  
"-Não tão extremas. Nós vamos morrer!"

…..

"-E então? O que achas?"  
"-É perfeito. Mas, não é um vestido."  
"-Não, é a minha roupa de lua-de-mel."

A ruiva deu uma volta, observando-se em frente do espelho. Vestia uma saia de seda branca e um top também branco.

"-Bem, parece que terá que ser mesmo."  
"-Não….ainda não vos contei o melhor." – Disse a morena sorrindo e pegando na varinha.  
"-Não? Conta então?"  
"-Eu posso fazer um pequeno feitiço e transformar essas duas peças numa só."

Ginny riu verdadeiramente feliz, enquanto Hermione apenas fez dois gestos com a varinha. As duas peças de roupa juntaram-se numa só, e a saia tornou-se mais comprida acabando por chegar ao chão.

"-Uau. Estás…perfeito." – Disse a ruiva dando uma volta sobre si mesma. – "Adoro completamente. Obrigada Hermione, muito obrigada."  
A morena sorriu assim que a ruiva a abraçou fortemente.

"-Tudo bem Gi. Mas agora vamos acabar de te arranjar, antes que chegues atrasada.  
"-Mas as noivas chegam sempre atrasadas." – Disse Molly.  
"-Sim mãe, mas com o Draco é melhor não o fazer, ou ele ainda desiste."

As três mulheres riram divertidas, não imaginando o que se passava com Draco Malfoy naquele momento.

….

"-Muito bem senhor, venha comigo até à esquadra."  
"-Mas não está a entender, eu não posso." – Argumentou o loiro completamente em pânico.  
"-O senhor estava a conduzir em contra-mão, poderia ter provocado um acidente grave, e para além disso vinha em excesso de velocidade."  
"-Mas é o meu casamento hoje. E eu tive que ir buscar as alianças porque esqueci. Eu só conduzi assim porque não posso chegar atrasado. Entende?"  
"-Sim senhor eu entendo, mas mesmo assim tem que me acompanhar."  
"-Mas…"  
"-Lamento senhor, mas tem que me acompanhar até à esquadra, para pudermos passar-lhe a multa."  
"-Multa?" – indagou o loiro baixinho enquanto o polícia usava uma corrente para prender seu lindo Mercedes ao carro azul e branco fraquinho que ele conduzia.  
"-Multa é algo do Muggles."  
"-Malditos policias Muggles. Como é que eu posso pagar a multa? Não tenho dinheiro Muggle."  
"-Bem….temos que pensar em algo. Mas o melhor é irmos, quanto mais depressa formos, mais depressa regressamos a casa."

Draco suspirou, entrando no carro do policia.

Aquilo não estava a correr nada bem, só esperava que Ginevra estivesse a ter um dia melhor. E esperava claro não se atrasar.

….

Estava a acabar de ser penteada por Hermione quando ouviram um grito que vinha do andar de baixo. Entreolharam-se, antes de ambas saírem do quarto.  
Assim que chegaram ao andar de baixo perceberam qual havia sido o problema.

"-O MEU BOLO!" – Gritou a ruiva. – "NÃO! Primeiro o vestido e agora o bolo. MAS O QUE ACONTECEU?"  
"-Bem….fui eu." – Respondeu Ron baixinho.  
"-FOSTE TU? MAS ÉS PARVO? OU QUERES ARRUINAR O MEU DIA? É ISSO QUE QUERES?"  
"-Calma maninha, foi sem querer. É que bem….os gémeos esconderam-se debaixo da mesa e quando eu os fui buscar levantei-me, estando debaixo da mesa, porque esqueci, e assim que bati na parte debaixo da mesa o bolo caiu. Foi sem querer."

Ginevra estava de boca aberta a olhar para o irmão. Aquilo era um pesadelo só podia.

"-E…agora?"  
"-Não te preocupes filha, eu vou fazer um bolo num instante."  
"-Mae, tu és óptima a cozinhar, mas não tens maneira de fazer um bolo de 4 andares em …. 4 horas. O casamento é daqui a 4 horas."  
"-É…mas vou fazer um bolo, claro que não com 4 camadas, mas vai ser saboroso também. Agora volta lá para cima antes que sujes o vestido."

A ruiva suspirou antes de sair da cozinha.

"-Ron, tu e os gémeos vão para o jardim." – Disse Hermione. – "Antes que façam mais estragos."  
"-Mas está a nevar imenso."  
"-COMO?" – indagou a ruiva olhando para a janela.

O jardim da Toca estava totalmente coberto por uma camada grossa de neve.

"-Não pode ser. Como é que vamos até à igreja?" – indagou a ruiva o que fez com que todos os Weasleys se entreolhassem.

Ela estava certa, o nevão estava cerrado.

…

"-Muito bem. São 700 libras!"  
"-Como?" – indagou Draco sentindo o coração bater rápido no peito. Como raio iria dizer que não tinha libras. Ele nem sabia o que isso era, odiava fazer compras em lojas Muggles. Se Ginevra ali estivesse era tudo mais fácil, ela usava dinheiro Muggles muitas vezes.  
"-São 700 libras." – Repetiu o polícia.  
"-Hum…pois. Sabe, é que eu….bem eu não….não tenho." – Disse ele.  
"-Não tem? Então lamento mas vai ter que passar dois dias na esquadra."  
"-NÃO!"  
"-É a única maneira."

Draco olhou assustado para Blaise que também se encontrava assustado.

"-Tenho uma ideia. O meu carro vale mais de 700 libras certo?"  
"-O seu carro senhor? O seu carro vale umas 2 mil libras ou assim."  
"-Ok! Fiquem com ele."  
"-Como?"  
"-Fiquem com ele e deixam-nos ir embora. De acordo?"

O polícia olhou para o seu colega e em seguida para o loiro que esperava impaciente por uma resposta.

"-O senhor tem certeza?"  
"-Sim."  
"-Então, nós aceitamos."  
"-Óptimo." – Disse o loiro antes de apertar a mão do polícia que sorria.

Com o movimento rápido do braço o casaco do loiro moveu-se mais rápido do que devia, e uma caixinha preta caiu-lhe do bolso. Mas nem ele nem Blaise deram por isso, ambos queriam sair dali e andar rapidamente até à igreja.

Faltavam 3 horas e meia para o casamento, e a igreja ficava…longe.  
"-Boa! Para além do imenso caminho ainda está a nevar. E a nevar muito."  
"-Isto não é bom. Como é que é, suposto os carros irem até à igreja?"  
"-Achas que não vão conseguir?"

Draco apertou o casaco contra o corpo e começou a andar rapidamente em direcção à igreja.  
"-Eu realmente espero que consigam." – Murmurou mais para si do que para o Blaise.

….

"-Preocupada?" – indagou Luna assim que entrou no quarto da ruiva e a viu a andar de um lado para o outro.  
"-Tu já viste como está a nevar? Já viste como estão as estradas? Não vai dar para irmos até à Igreja."  
"-Calma. Certamente que vamos arranjar maneira. Mas há outra coisa."  
"-Outra coisa?" – indagou a ruiva assustada.  
"-Bem….eu vim agora da Mansão Malfoy."  
"-E?"  
"-E…hum….Draco e Blaise saíram da Mansão há 3 horas para irem buscar as alianças e ainda não voltaram."  
"-Quê?"  
"-Parece que Draco ontem se esqueceu de ir buscar as alianças, e ainda não voltaram."

"-MAS COMO É QUE ELE SE ESQUECEU?"

"-Calma! Respira Ginny. Eles voltam a tempo."  
"-É bom que cheguem a tempo à igreja, nem que tenham que aparatar, mas a verdade é que se ele não chegar a tempo garanto-te que ficarei viúva antes de casar."  
"-Porquê?"  
"-Porque, eu mato-o."

Luna riu divertida, mas logo em seguida calou-se e disse:

"-Eles não podem aparatar!"  
"-Como não podem aparatar? É claro que podem?"  
"-Não podem, por causa da tempestade de neve. Ninguém consegue aparatar desde as 11 da manhã."

Ginevra sentou-se na cama sentindo o coração bater cada vez mais rápido.  
Aquilo não estava a correr nada bem. Nada mesmo!

….

"-TIVE UMA IDEIA!" – gritou Blaise parando de andar.  
"-Ideia? E qual é?"

Viu quando Blaise levou a mão ao bolso de dentro do casaco e tirou um pequeno objecto.

"-O que raio é isso?"  
"-Um telemóvel. Luna quis comprar um, e comprou outro para mim também."  
"-E o que isso faz?"  
"-Faz com que eu consiga contactar com ela onde quer que esteja."  
"-Sério? Dá cá isso!" – disse o loiro tirando o objecto das mãos do amigo.  
"-Mete ao ouvido, e espera até ouvires a voz dela.

….

"-Que barulho é este?" – indagou Ginny olhando para a amiga que acabava de pegar num objecto estranho.  
"-Meu telemóvel. Olha, é o Blaise. Ele está a ligar-me." – Disse divertida, atendo a chamada.  
"-Sim amor? Ah és tu Draco!"

"-O Draco? Dá-me isso agora!" – disse a ruiva retirando o telemóvel das mãos da amiga e levando-o ao ouvido como Luna fazia. "-Draco!" – chamou.  
"-Ginevra!"  
"-Mas onde raio estás tu? Aviso-te já Draco Malfoy é melhor que não faltes ao teu casamento."  
"-Calma Ginevra."  
"-COMO QUERES QUE EU ME ACALME? TU NÃO ESTÁS EM CASA! AFINAL ONDE RAIO ESTÁS?"  
"-NÃO GRITES! Eu vou explicar. Eu esqueci das alianças, depois começou a nevar, estava transito e eu fiz uma asneira, um policia Muggle apareceu e eu tive que ir à esquadra, para não passar lá a noite tive que dar o meu carro e eu e Blaise vamos a caminho da igreja, mas ainda falta muito, na verdade minha Mansão é mais perto e tudo.  
"-Como raios isso te foi acontecer?"  
"-EU NÃO SEI OK?"  
"-NÃO GRITES COMIGO, NÃO SOU EU QUE ESTOU PERDIDA NO MEIO DA NEVE."  
"-CALMA, EU VOU CHEGAR A TEMPO."  
"-ESPERO BEM QUE SIM!"  
"-Mas há um problema!" – disse o loiro.  
"-Qual? O QUE RAIO SE PASSA MALFOY?"  
"-O que se passa é que está a nevar imenso. Como raio vais de carro até à igreja?"  
"-Não sei." – Respondeu a ruiva desgostosa. – "Achas que temos que adiar o casamento?"  
"-Não! Não vamos fazer isso. O casamento vai-se realizar hoje. Hum….já sei."  
"-Já?"  
"-Sim……realizamos o casamento no jardim da Mansão." – Disse o loiro. – "A Toca não fica muito longe da Mansão mesmo, e como e parte bruxa podem usar feitiços para fazer a neve derreter."  
"-É uma boa ideia."  
"-Claro que é Ginevra. Afinal, eu só tenho boas ideias."  
"-Achas que vai resultar?" – perguntou ela suspirando.  
"-Prometo-te que terás o melhor casamento com que tu alguma vez sonhaste."  
"-Eu amo-te Draco Malfoy"  
"-Também te amo." – Disse ele o que fez Blaise rir ao seu lado.  
"-MAS NÃO CHEGUES ATRASADO!" – gritou ela antes de desligar a chamada.

"-Bem….vamos depressa até à Mansão."  
"-Fala com Narcisa via Floo, ela que prepare o jardim para o casamento." – Disse a ruiva mais animada.  
"-Claro, vou já."

Afinal não estava tudo perdido, estava tudo bem. Pelo menos por enquanto.

….

"-E então?" – indagou Blaise assim que Draco lhe devolveu o telemóvel.  
"-Vamos para a Mansão, o casamento vai-se realizar lá."  
"-Tens a certeza?"  
"-Zabini, minha mãe vai organizar tudo, e garanto-te que em 10 minutos o jardim da Mansão estará pronto para um casamento. Tu sabes como minha mãe é."  
"-Sim, realmente." – Concordou o moreno rindo. Ninguém melhor do que Narcisa Malfoy para organizar um casamento, especialmente se esse casamento ocorresse no seu jardim, fosse sair em todos os jornais e revistas, e fosse do seu único filho.

….

"-Tudo tratado. Hermione foi para a Mansão mais os teus irmãos."  
"-Foram?" – indagou a ruiva parando de andar de um lado para o outro.  
"-Sim Ginny, apenas teus pais estão lá em baixo."  
"-Ok Luna." – Murmurou suspirando, olhando em seguida para a janela e vendo que continuava a nevar, apesar de já não ser com tanta intensidade.  
"-O que se passa?"  
"-Não foi assim que imaginei. O vestido queimado, o bolo destruído, neve."  
"-Mas, tua mãe já fez um bolo novo, tens um vestido lindo, e a neve, está mais fraca."  
"-Pois….mas …. Draco esqueceu das alianças, agora não tem carro porque quase foi preso, e há grandes probabilidades de ele se atrasar."  
"-Relaxa amiga, vais ver que o teu casamento vai ser mesmo aquilo que sempre imaginaste."

Ginny sorriu, abraçando a amiga.  
"-Mas agora temos que ir. Falta uma hora para o casamento e tu ainda tens que ir até à Mansão."  
"-Sim. Vamos" – concordou sorrindo.  
...

Estava no salão da Mansão, andava de um lado para o outro e seu coração estava acelerado. Olhou para o enorme relógio e constatou que já passava 23 minutos das 3 da tarde, ou seja, o casamento estava atrasado, 23 minutos. Draco estava atrasado.

"-Já chegou?" – indagou assim que Luna apareceu no Salão.  
"-Hum…não. Sabes, tenho pena de ti."  
"-Eu também estou com pena de mim. Eu disse-te que o meu casamento ia ser, simplesmente mau."  
"-Mas não é isso! Na verdade eu acho que está a ser maravilhoso, pois é o noivo que está atrasado e não a noiva. A verdade, é que o que me faz pena é a sogra que vais ganhar. Ela não pára de gritar com os repórteres que estão fartos de perguntar pelo noivo. Até já gritou com os teus irmãos."  
"-Estás a brincar comigo?"  
"-Não, a tua futura sogra anda quase aos berros."  
"-Não! Tu estás a gozar comigo pois tu achas que o facto de Draco estar atrasado é giro? Tu és louca Luna?"  
"-Não, não sou louca, excepto claro quando…."  
"-Não quero saber ok?"

Luna riu antes de dizer:  
"-Ele vem."

Ginevra ficou sozinha novamente, e começou a sentir vontade de vomitar, apesar de ainda não ter comido nada naquele dia. Era bom que Draco Malfoy aparecesse, pois se não aparecesse iria haver uma morte num futuro próximo.

Muito próximo.

….

"-Nós estamos meia-hora atrasados." – Disse Draco saltando a cerca do jardim vizinho.  
"-Eu sei. Andas a gritar que estamos atrasados, há 40 minutos."  
"-Porque estamos MESMO atrasados."

Blaise riu, no momento em que o loiro abria a porta da mansão e corria até ao jardim.

"-Cheguei!" – gritou correndo até ao altar.  
"-Finalmente filho."  
"-Ginevra?" – indagou ele respirando aceleradamente e ajeitando a gravata.  
"-Foi embora."

Draco parou de ajeitar a gravata e em seguida olhou em choque para sua mãe que o olhava fixamente.

"-Ela….ela…ela o…o quê?" – indagou ele completamente assustado.  
"-Foi embora. Saiu há 5 minutos, farta de esperar por ti."

Ele engoliu em seco sentindo as pernas falharem. Olhou para o chão e em seguida ouviu o riso da mãe.  
"-Estou a brincar comigo Draco, ela está no Salão. O pai dela já a foi buscar."  
"-Não voltes a fazer isso. NUNCA mais!" – disse ele ameaçadoramente o que fez Narcisa rir.  
"-Arranja mas é esse cabelo, e a gravata." – Murmurou ela passando com a mão no cabelo do filho, e ajeitando-lhe a gravata em seguida.

No segundo seguinte a marcha nupcial ecoou no jardim e Draco olhou para a porta, vendo a ruiva completamente deslumbrante.

….

Andava de um lado para o outro do salão quando a porta se abriu e ela viu seu pai.

"-Ele chegou."  
"-Chegou?" – indagou ela suspirando.  
"-Sim, agora mesmo. Vamos?"  
"-Claro pai, vamos." – Respondeu ela dando o braço ao seu pai.

Suspirou, antes de sair do salão, e para além de suspirar cruzou os dedos da mão direita atrás das costas. Afinal mais nada poderia correr mal.

….

O coração batia a mil, e ele não conseguia desviar os olhos dela. O sorriso que ela tinha enquanto o fixava, o olhar brilhante dela, o vestido simplesmente maravilhoso, ela. Era tudo perfeito.

Quando Arthur chegou ao seu lado e ele pegou na mão dela levemente, a ruiva sorriu ainda mais e disse:  
"-Finalmente."  
"-Desculpa."  
"-Não importa. Não mais."

Ele sorriu aliviado, estava com um certo receio do que ela poderia dizer-lhe por causa do atraso. Mas ela estava tão feliz, que ele sabia que isso já não importava.

"-Queridos irmãos, estamos aqui hoje reunidos…." – Assim que o padre começou a falar a neve voltou. A neve havia parado há poucos minutos, mas naquele momento voltara, mas não uma tempestade, eram apenas alguns flocos de neve que tornavam aquele momento mágico.  
Naquele momento tanto um como outro sabiam que mais nada iria correr mal, afinal estavam ali, estavam a instantes de estarem casados, nada poderia correr mal. Certo?

(…)

"-Draco Malfoy aceita Ginevra Weasley como seu esposa, prometendo amá-la e respeitá-la para sempre?"  
"-Sim."  
"-Ginevra Weasley aceita Draco…"  
"-Sim, aceito."  
"-As alianças." – Pediu o padre a meio da cerimónia.

"-Oh sim." – Murmurou Draco levando a mão ao bolso das calças.

Gelou. Onde estava a caixinha de veludo com as alianças?  
Virou-se para Blaise, e murmurou:

"-Dá-me as alianças."  
"-Tu é que as tens."

Draco sorriu nervoso, antes de soltar a mão da ruiva e procurar as alianças no outro bolso das calças.

"-O que se passa?"  
"-Nada ruiva, nada." – Respondeu num murmúrio.

Ginny viu quando ele despiu o casaco e o voltou ao contrário como se quisesse que algo caísse do casaco, e foi nesse momento que ela entendeu.

Ele não tinha as alianças.

"-Onde estão as alianças Draco?" – indagou ela num murmúrio.  
"-Estavam aqui. Eu acho….acho que….as perdi."

A face da ruiva ficou pálida, extremamente pálida, tão pálida que Draco achou por segundos que ela iria desmaiar. Ou pior…morrer.

"-Ai!" – ouviram ambos.  
Aquilo era um grito de dor?

Os noivos olharam para os convidados apenas para verem Fleur Delacour Weasley a segurar o enorme ventre, enquanto fechava os olhos e trincava os lábios com a dor.  
"-O que é que ela tem?" – indagou Draco, esquecendo o problema das alianças por instantes. Afinal, já ninguém olhava para eles, todos tinham ouvido o "Ai" da cunhada da Ginny.  
"-Eu acho….acho que …. Ela está a entrar em trabalho de parto."  
"-No nosso casamento?" – perguntou Draco chocado.  
"-Bem, já não falta acontecer nada. O noivo chega depois da noiva, o noivo perde as alianças, e uma criança nasce antes de os noivos serem declarados marido e mulher. Sim, não falta acontecer nada. Ah! E está a nevar. E estamos num jardim, em vez de estarmos numa igreja." – Disse a ruiva sarcasticamente o que fez Draco erguer a sobrancelha e olhá-la assustado.  
"-Ai! Bill….Bill ele vai nascer." – Disse a loira segurando na mão do marido.  
"-Hum….vamos então para o hospital. Charlie, vai buscar o botão de transporte, ele está na mala da Fleur."

Ginny e Draco viram o ruivo correr para dentro de casa, enquanto todos os outros Weasleys ajudavam a francesa. Draco olhou em volta, e aproximou-se do moreno.

"-Tens ai o anel que compraste para a Luna?" – perguntou ele.  
"-Tenho, vou dar-lho logo. Porquê?"  
"-Porque, eu perdi as alianças. Dá-mo. Depois compro-te um melhor."  
"-Mas….eu vou-lhe pedir em casamento hoje."  
"-Eu estou no meu casamento. Pedes-lhe amanhã. Vá lá Blaise."  
"-Tudo bem. Pega lá o anel. Mas e para ti?"

Draco apenas sorriu, antes de pegar na mão do moreno e de lhe tirar o anel que este usava.

"-Hei! É meu."  
"-É um motivo de força maior." – Disse o loiro pondo o anel do moreno, e o anel que seria para a Luna na palma da mão esquerda.

Assunto das alianças, resolvido.  
"-Bem, podemos continuar com o casamento?" – perguntou padre assim que Bill e Fleur desapareceram.

Ginevra olhou o homem e em seguida fixou o loiro que sorria levemente.  
"-Sim, continue por favor." – Respondeu ela sorrindo também.  
"-As alianças!"  
"-Aqui estão." – Disse Draco abrindo a mão e mostrando um anel cravado a diamantes e um outro anel liso de ouro branco.

"-Esse anel não é do Blaise?" – indagou a ruiva num murmúrio que apenas Draco ouviu.  
"-Sim, e então? Ou era assim, ou não era."

A ruiva apenas bufou, antes de pegar no anel que pertencera ao amigo do seu futuro marido, isso se aquele casamento realmente chegasse ao fim.  
"-Os votos." – Murmurou o padre, assim que ela pegou na mão esquerda do loiro, para pôr o anel.  
"-Draco Malfoy, há anos atrás eu fui a uma festa, contrariada, mas como tenho uma amiga persistente e meia louca, acabei por a acompanhar. E nessa festa, organizada por uma pessoa que eu odiava, conheci alguém, alguém que já tinha visto, alguém de quem não gostava e que não gostava de mim, alguém que apenas nessa noite eu conheci. Esse alguém era o meu alguém, é o meu alguém. Tu és esse alguém. E eu amo-te. Amo-te pois tu és o meu melhor amigo, o meu príncipe, a minha alma gémea. E eu quero ficar contigo para sempre."

Assim que acabou de falar Draco viu que ela estava com os olhos incrivelmente brilhantes, mas sorriu quando ela lhe sorriu e lhe pôs o anel no dedo anelar.  
Em seguida, ele pegou no anel que seria para a Luna e pegou na mão da ruiva, suspirando e olhando nos olhos castanhos dela.

"-Ginevra Weasley, a ruiva mais explosiva que já conheci. A ruiva que não tem tolerância ao álcool, e eu agradeço por isso. Agradeço ao Blaise e à Luna por me terem deixado sozinho contigo na festa há anos atrás e não te terem tirado dos meus braços. Eles não o fizeram naquele momento, e ninguém nunca o fará. Tu pertences aos meus braços, és a única que se encaixa neles perfeitamente. E és a única, que pertence ao meu coração. Eu amo-te, muito, e se alguma vez tive alguma dúvida, elas passaram assim que te vi a entrar no jardim, pois o casamento não é assustador, é algo simples. Assim como o que sinto por tu nunca foi assustador, apenas, é grandioso."

Se antes ele achava que ela estava quase a chorar, naquele momento ele tinha a certeza que ela estava mesmo quase a chorar. Pôs o anel no dedo dela, e em seguida puxou-a delicadamente pelo pulso. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele beijou-a.

"-Ainda não é a hora." – Disse o padre num murmúrio.

Mas nenhum deles queria saber, apenas se queriam continuar a beijar. Ela apenas queria continuar no meio dos braços dele, e ele apenas queria continuar a senti-la ali, nos seus braços.  
Quando se afastaram Draco sorriu, ouvindo o padre pigarrear.

"-Desculpe." – Murmurou Ginevra.  
O padre abanou a cabeça e em seguida ouviram-no dizer:  
"-Pelo poder que tenho, eu declaro-vos marido e mulher." – Draco e Ginny sorriram. – "E agora sim pode beijar a noiva." – Completou o padre.

Ginevra riu, mas foi calada pelo beijo de Draco, pelo beijo do seu marido.  
Já tinha ouvido rumores de se ouvir fogo de artifício quando se beijava a pessoa que se amava, mas naquele momento ambos ouviam aplausos. Aplausos entusiásticos, e alguns flashes de fotografia. Mas isso não importava, era quase como fogo de artifício.

…

"-Oh Merlim! Oh Merlim! Oh Merlim!" – disse Luna antes de abraçar a ruiva fortemente.  
"-O que foi Luna?"  
"-O teu casamento, foi lindo. Muitos Parabéns. E ainda bem que eu fui a Madrinha."  
"-Sempre quiseste ser."  
"-Draco!" – gritou a loira antes de praticamente saltar para o colo do loiro.  
"-Wow, Lovegood."  
"-Parabéns. Apesar de continuares a ser ligeiramente irritante, eu adoro-te."  
"-Hum…pois…hum…obrigado." – Disse ele olhando em pânico para Ginevra que apenas riu.

"-Ginny!" – chamou Hermione caminhando até à ruiva. – "Está ali um….bem….um polícia que quer falar com o Draco."  
"-Policia?" – perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, olhando para a porta do salão e vendo um homem a sorrir para eles.  
"-O que ele faz aqui?"  
"-Achas que eu sei, Ginevra? Eu paguei tudo, e mais, o meu carro valia bem mais do que aquele Muggle pediu."  
"-Se, ele vai estragar o nosso casamento, mais do que já aconteceu, eu juro que….que…."

"-Parabéns!" – disse o polícia sorrindo e olhando do loiro para a ruiva. – "Desculpem aparecer assim sem aviso, e neste estado, mas é que encontrei isto no chão da esquadra e calculei que fizesse falta."

Viram quando o homem lhes mostrou uma pequena caixinha de veludo.  
"-As alianças!" – disse Draco pegando na caixa. – "Obrigado."  
"-Sabe que mais Sr. Malfoy? Agora entendo porque tinha tanta pressa para chegar ao seu casamento. A noiva é lindíssima."

O sorriso de Draco desapareceu por completo, e passou instantaneamente o braço pelo quadril da ruiva, puxando-a mais para si.  
"-Sim, ela é. Mais uma vez obrigado."  
"-Vou indo então. Mais uma vez, parabéns."

Assim que ficaram sozinhos a ruiva voltou-se para Draco e disse:

"-São as nossas alianças."  
"-É….são mesmo." – Murmurou ele abrindo a caixinha e mostrando-lhe as duas alianças de ouro branco com uma pequena inscrição.

"-Uau. Não consigo ler o que dizem, estão de pernas para o ar."

Draco riu, antes de pegar na aliança mais pequena e a pôr no dedo da ruiva, junta ao anel que era para ser da Luna. Ginevra elevou a mão de modo a conseguir ler: "Para a eternidade."

Sorriu, antes de pegar na outra aliança e a por no dedo do loiro. Em seguida fixou seus olhos nos dele, e beijou-o.

….

"-Ginny! Ginny!" – gritou Luna, o que fez Draco bufar e soltar os lábios da ruiva.  
Seria possível que nem no seu próprio casamento ele podia beijar a sua noiva, ou melhor, a sua esposa há vontade, e o tempo que quisesse? Havia sempre alguém a atrapalhar. Ou os irmãos dela, os pais dela, ou a louca da sua amiga.  
"-Diz Luna."  
"-Estão a perguntar quando é que vocês abrem o baile. Quando é?"  
"-Hum….bem….pode ser agora. O que achas Draco?"

Ele apenas encolheu os ombros, o que fez com que a ruiva sorrisse, e o puxasse pela mão até à pista de dança que estava no centro do jardim.  
Sorriu, assim que ele a puxou contra o seu corpo. Uma valsa começou a tocar nesse momento e Draco comandou a dança elegantemente.

"-Tu sabes mesmo dançar." – Constatou ela.  
"-Só agora é que sabes?"  
"-Só agora é que dançámos. Lembraste? Na tua formatura tu próprio faltaste ao teu baile."  
"-Mas foi por uma boa causa. Afinal passei uma bela noite." – Murmurou com um sorriso malicioso, fazendo a ruiva corar.  
"-Pois. Bem….na minha formatura não quiseste dançar por causa da presença de todos os meus irmão e dos meus pais."  
"-E se bem me lembro acabamos a noite também muito bem, não foi?"  
"-Foi." – Respondeu sorrindo. – "Ah! E eu bem quis dançar contigo naquela noite lá na festa que organizaste e tu não quiseste."  
"-Tu estavas bêbada lembras?"  
"-Por culpa de quem?"  
"-Talvez, eu tenha tido um pouco de culpa."  
"-Toda a culpa."  
"-É….mas se não fosse por isso, tu nunca me tinhas beijado naquela noite e nós possivelmente não estávamos a dançar hoje, no nosso casamento."

A ruiva sorriu, encostando a cabeça ao peito dele, enquanto a música que tocava naquele momento era uma melodia calma e serena.  
Fechou os olhos, sentindo-se mais que feliz naquele momento. Era o seu casamento, e de momento não imaginava nada melhor que aquilo.

…..

"-Quando é que vamos embora?" – indagou Draco assim que a ruiva se sentou ao seu lado.  
"-Com pressa?"  
"-Passam das 10 da noite. E nós ainda vamos de lua-de-mel."

A ruiva sorriu, beijando-o rapidamente e levantando-se em seguida.

"-Meninas! É hora de atirar o ramo."  
Draco abriu a boca levemente vendo inúmeras mulheres correrem para a frente da ruiva, e quase atropelando-se umas às outras, para ver quem ficava num lugar onde a probabilidade de apanhar o ramo fosse maior. Abanou a cabeça levemente. Malditas tradições Muggles que o Bruxos tinham adoptado.

"-Prontas?" – indagou a ruiva virada de costas para as mulheres todas. – "Será aos três. Um! Dois! Três!"

Draco teve o prazer de ver tudo em câmara lenta. Primeiro a ruiva atirou o ramo com força, depois as inúmeras mulheres saltaram, espernearam, gritaram e guincharam, tentando alcançar o ramo. E por ultimo o ramo caiu nas mãos de uma pessoa que não se encontrava no grupo, que certamente não queria apanhar o ramo. O ramo caiu nas mãos de Blaise Zabini.  
O loiro gargalhou olhando para o amigo que estava embasbacado a olhar para o ramo que tinhas nas mãos.

"-Oh! Blaise!" – gritou Luna correndo até ao namorado. – "Tu apanhaste o ramo. Foste tu! Os próximos a casar somos nós."  
Ginny sorriu, e Draco levantou-se aproximando-se dela, abraçando-a, a tempo de ouvir o Zabini dizer à loira.  
"-Sim Luna, nós seremos mesmo os próximos a casar. E eu até já sei quem será o padrinho."

Draco olhou mortalmente para o moreno que sorriu.

"-Vamos embora agora?" – indagou ao ouvido da ruiva, o que a fez tremer nos seus braços.  
"-Vamos." – Respondeu ela o que fez Draco abraçá-la com mais força. – "Vou-me só despedir dos meus pais, dos meus irmãos e amigos."  
"-Claro. Eu espero, mais duas horas, não há problema."

A ruiva sorriu, dando-lhe um selinho, e murmurando:

"-Não fiques emburrado, afinal teremos um mês só para nós numa ilha paradisíaca."  
Era bem verdade, mas mesmo assim ele queria estar com ela, a sós, o mais depressa possível, e terminar aquele casamento da melhor maneira possível

…..

"-Sabes que mais?"  
"-Agora não Ginevra." – Respondeu ele abrindo a porta do quarto de hotel e puxando-a para si.  
"-Eu sempre pensei que nós nunca nos casássemos. E se nos casássemos que a cerimonia seria um desastre."  
"-Pensava que tinha sido." – Murmurou ele enquanto beijava o pescoço dela e tentava desapertar o vestido.  
"-Não….foi um casamento, perfeito."

Ele sorriu. Mas ela nunca saberia se era porque ela havia dito aquilo sobre o casamento, se era por ele ter conseguido desapertar o vestido.  
Mas isso, também não importava muito.

**Fim**

**N/A: Olá! Bem, aqui está a continuação de "A primeira vez que amamos" e a fic que antecede "Penny, uma menina de sonho!". Eu gosto desta short, diga-mos que foi a primeira vez que descrevi um casamento, e este não foi um casamento lá muito normal...  
Espero que tenham gostado...e que COMENTEM!!!!!**

REVIEWS!!!  
JINHOS!!!

**Rute Riddle  
11 de Maio de 2007**


End file.
